


Simply Meant to Be

by lizzicleromance



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Best Friends, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas filth, Cutesy, Daryl Likes to Watch, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Glenn Likes to Put On a Show, Happy, M/M, Merry Christmas, Oral Fixation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really didn’t matter if it was the most degrading thing in the universe; for if Glenn wanted for Daryl to do something, then he would happily do it, because in the end, Daryl Dixon would do absolutely anything in the world, as long as it was for Glenn. </p><p> And tonight, he intended to do exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prelude to a fic that I am working on called "Santa Baby". I decided that since I love the two characters so much, that a little Christmas smut was in order... so here you go! My gift to you, in the form of some explicitly fluffy Darlenn porn. <3
> 
> Merry Christmas!

“Honey, I’m home!” 

At the sound of Glenn’s voice, Daryl quickly emerged from the bedroom where he had previously been residing, to find his very exhausted looking boyfriend armed with mountains of shopping bags in both of his hands. 

“Damn baby, you buy the whole damn mall?” Daryl quipped, as he took each of the bags from his boyfriend’s fingers, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the lips that he loved so much. “Why didn’t ya call me when you pulled in? I woulda’ come and helped you bring all this in.”

“I know,” Glenn smiled, as he peered happily upon his boyfriend. “I thought you might be napping. I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

“You never disturb me, you know that,” Daryl quickly argued, but it was no use. 

Daryl had just gotten a really incredible job working at an aerospace company, assembling airplane parts and other types of machinery. It was the very first ‘big boy’ job that Daryl had ever had, aside from being a construction worker or a mechanic. He was finally making some real money, and Glenn was so very proud of him. He knew that Daryl worked long, exhausting hours that began every day at 5AM, sometimes even on weekends. 

Glenn respected his boyfriend so much, and he knew that Daryl was often tired whenever he would get home from work, so he tried to do as much as he could without his boyfriend’s help... which of course, meant doing most of their holiday shopping by himself. 

Glenn really didn’t mind. They both agreed to split the cost of their gift giving right down the middle, but thanks to Daryl’s new job, this Christmas would be one of the best ones yet for their close-knit circle of friends. 

“Thanks so much for gettin’ all of this done,” Daryl smiled at his very thoughtful boyfriend, who simply gave a small wave as if it were no big deal.

“I didn’t have anything else to do all day,” Glenn replied, as he leaned in to give his boyfriend a deep, lingering kiss on his lips. “Aside for wait for you to get home, of course,” he quickly added, as Daryl nipped playfully at the sweet skin of Glenn’s neck that he loved just a tiny bit too much. 

“Is that so?” Daryl mused, as he damn near tackled Glenn down onto their secondhand couch (a housewarming gift from Shane and Carol), lying down to rest his body perfectly on top of his boyfriend as he finally, at long last, got to have Glenn all to himself. 

“Were ya lonely, here all by yerself?” Daryl asked, as their bodies instinctively began to move together, perfectly in sync with one another. 

“Daryl...” Glenn sighed out as he nodded, desperately pressing his hips up into Daryl’s as he cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, and pulled Daryl’s lips down to meet his own. “God yes, I thought of you all day,” he murmured, as their lips continued to hungrily collide. “Thought of this... wanted you, just like this...”

Nothing got Daryl going quite like seeing the one he loved, all desperate and needy while he writhed beneath him, because Daryl was just as desperate and needy for him. 

“Well, ya got me,” Daryl grinned, as Glenn nodded. Truer words had never been spoken, because _oh_ , Glenn most certainly did have every last part of Daryl Dixon in the very palm of his hand. 

“So, my darling one... now that you’ve got me all to yourself, what ever shall you do with me?” Daryl asked, as he continued to mouth at Glenn’s skin; nipping and biting at all of the right places, which rendered the younger man completely weak with want beneath him. 

“Well...” Glenn teased, as his hands traveled up and under Daryl’s thin t-shirt, aching to feel the skin that he so desperately longed for. “Seeing as I have a ton of presents to wrap, and we still have to shower and get ready if we want to make it to Rick and Lori’s on time-”

“I’ll help ya,” Daryl quickly cut in, as he pressed a seering, blissful kiss to Glenn’s lips. “I’ll make it quick, promise,” he added, grinning wickedly as Glenn nodded, and helped aid his boyfriend in ridding them of every last article of clothing. 

Daryl reached for the bottle of lube that they had very conveniently hidden under one of the couch cushions (because this was one of their favorite places in the house to have sex, of course), and began to tease at Glenn’s opening. 

Within seconds, one of Daryl’s fingers had disappeared inside of Glenn, followed soon by another. Glenn gave as good as he got, grinding himself down on Daryl’s long fingers until they were buried deep inside of him. 

“You sure like fucking yourself like this, don’tcha baby?” Daryl asked, as he toyed with Glenn for a few moments longer; stretching him with his skillful fingers, and loving every moment of watching as his beloved boyfriend continued to thrust himself down onto Daryl’s fingers, intent on putting on a show for him. 

“You know I do,” Glenn replied, smirking as he captured Daryl’s face in his hands, and pulled him down so that he could kiss him, good and hard. “I know how much you like to watch,” Glenn murmured, as Daryl merely nodded, his eyes glazed over with sheer want as his dick throbbed with so much arousal that it was almost painful. 

“I know how hot it gets you,” Glenn added, as Daryl’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. 

If Daryl could make a list of the reasons why he loved Glenn so much, reason #102,826,306 would probably be because Glenn loved to speak such deliciously filthy words out of that absolutely gorgeous mouth of his. 

“You’re goddamn right it does,” Daryl grinned, as he continued on with his very effective, very thorough methods of stretching his boyfriend out for him. No matter how many times they’ve done this (which by this particular encounter, was far, far too many times to count), Daryl was always extra thorough with his ministrations. He wasn’t one to brag, but Daryl knew that he was rather well endowed, and although he knew how much Glenn loved every inch of his cock, the very last thing in the world that Daryl wanted was to hurt him. 

Even when Glenn began to whine for him to “hurry up and fuck him already,” Daryl continued to stretch his lover open, with an added finger, which only served to add more pleasure as those fingers rubbed up against Glenn’s prostate. The reaction that Daryl received for his efforts caused him to repeat those actions, until he had his younger lover coming undone all over himself. 

“Jesus, Daryl...” Glenn nearly sobbed, as his body convulsed with the aftershocks of such an amazing climax.

“What?” Daryl asked, feigning innocence as he traveled down Glenn’s still-quivering body, and began to lick up some of the cum off of his boyfriend’s well defined, chiseled chest. 

“You know damn fucking well ‘what’,” Glenn cried out, nearly sobbing out again as Daryl continued to lick his chest and stomach clean. 

To Daryl, Glenn’s abs were like a gift from God himself, and even after Daryl had lapped up every last drop that Glenn had so graciously given him, Daryl continued to mouth at Glenn’s skin, worshipping the younger man like he so rightfully deserved. 

“Well, would ya look at that,” Daryl smirked, as he looked down and realized that Glenn was fully hard again. 

“I swear to Christ, there’s nothin’ in this world more beautiful than you, baby. I mean it, look at ya. All wrecked and gorgeous, so sexy and so damn ready to go again,” Daryl added, his voice thick and husky as he blew over Glenn’s newly engorged erection. 

“Just made ya cum, and already, you want more.”

“You’re damn fucking right I do,” Glenn had his head tilted back into the cushions as he replied those words in a very breathless voice. He then leaned his head up momentarily, to look Daryl into his eyes as he spoke his next few words. 

“Daryl... you could make me cum a million times a day, and it still wouldn’t fucking be enough,” Glenn spoke in a dreamy voice, as Daryl’s heart skipped a little beat. 

“Challenge accepted,” Daryl teased, before leaning in to deeply connect his lips to Glenn’s in reply. The kiss began innocently, until Glenn’s tongue invaded Daryl’s mouth, and from there, it was on. 

Daryl’s mouth lingered from Glenn’s kiss-swollen lips, down to his neck, devouring the sweet skin that he loved so much. The feel of Daryl’s lips and tongue along his skin, mixed with the slight stubble on Daryl’s face did things to Glenn that he had quite simply never felt before. He was addicted to the feeling; addicted to Daryl and consumed by every last little thing that he did to him.

“God, baby- _please_ -” Glenn was nearly losing his mind at this point, crying out as Daryl teased at Glenn’s opening again, knowing damn well how oversensitive that particular part of his boyfriend’s anatomy was; exploiting it, sending pleasurable little shocks through each and every one of the veins in Glenn’s desperate body. 

Daryl simply nodded, because he was damn near on the brink of losing it, himself. Sometimes watching Glenn as he got him off, and hearing those gorgeous little sounds that came out of those sweet little mouth of his was more than enough to make Daryl come undone, but right now, he needed to be inside of Glenn just as badly as Glenn wanted the same exact thing. 

He pressed a passionate kiss to Glenn’s lips, as he replaced his fingers with his now-lubed up cock, and was pushing into his lover with such care and precision, growling out in sheer pleasure until he was buried deep inside of his lover. 

Daryl knew Glenn’s body so well by this point, knew just what he could handle, and knew exactly how Glenn _liked_ to be handled. It was in Glenn’s little cries and whimpers, in the way that he arched his back, in the way that he thrusted up to encourage Daryl to move; daring him, that soon had Daryl thrusting hard and fast deep into his younger lover. 

But unfortunately, all of the buildup had brought Daryl’s almost painful erection to the point of near completion, and the feeling of being buried deep inside of Glenn only amplified the pleasurable intensity. Though they’ve done this so many times before, Daryl still wasn’t at all used to how fucking good it always felt to be inside of Glenn, to have the younger man beneath him (or on top of him, because Glenn loved to ride Daryl’s cock like there was no tomorrow), arching up with those gorgeous hips of his to meet every last one of Daryl’s hard, powerful thrusts. 

He knew every inch of Glenn’s body, both inside and out, it was almost as if Daryl’s cock was a magnet for Glenn’s prostate. He had found it almost immediately, exploiting Glenn’s sweet spot until he knew by the way Glenn was clenching all around him that he was close. 

Daryl held out for as long as he could, making sure to hit Glenn’s sweet spot as often as he could, until they both couldn’t take it any more. 

“Fuck, _Glenn_ -” Daryl damn near growled out his name as he reached his climax, spilling everything that he had deep inside of the one he loved most. The sound of Glenn’s name in that very sexy drawl of his, followed by the gorgeous noises that Daryl made as he came were more than enough to send the younger man right over the edge as well, fisting his cock as he sang Daryl’s name until he too was good and spent. 

Daryl was hovering over Glenn, nearly breathless as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend hard on the lips. 

“Mmm, I love you, too,” Glenn replied, as the older man simply nodded. 

“More’n anything,” Daryl added, as he kissed Glenn again, before very reluctantly pulling out of him. Always the gentleman, Daryl helped clean the two of them up, before collapsing breathlessly on top of his best friend, roommate, and lover. 

He had never admitted this out loud, but this was always Daryl’s favorite part about having sex with Glenn. With his previous lovers, he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from them as soon as the actual sex was over. But with Glenn, he savored every moment with him, from the foreplay, to the climax, and beyond. He had never experienced such a thing as afterglow until he met Glenn. 

From the way that Glenn’s fingers felt in his hair and danced along his skin, to the way that Glenn’s arms would encircle around him and hold him tight, as if he didn’t want to let go, was something that Daryl quite simply could never get enough of. 

Daryl simply loved everything about being this close to Glenn. The feeling of his rapid heartbeat, to the softness of his skin, to the sound of his breathing, were all things that Daryl cherished, with his whole entire being. 

His voice, his laugh, and oh fuck, his _smile_... those were all of Daryl’s favorite things, all wrapped into a Korean named Glenn that stole his heart long before they even began dating. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Glenn asked suddenly, which caused the older man to peer up at him. 

“Just how thankful I am that I have you, is all,” he replied, as Glenn’s face lit up into that gorgeous, brilliant smile that Daryl loved so much. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Glenn replied, as he gently cupped the side of the face that he loved so much. Daryl sighed out softly as he leaned into Glenn’s gentle touch, savoring the blissful feeling, until his brain reminded him from out of nowhere that they were still on a time constraint. 

“Sorry that took a bit longer than I expected. I almost forgot that we have a billion presents to wrap,” Daryl said, as Glenn merely shrugged.

“The party’s not for another few hours, we’ve still got time,” Glenn continued to smile, as Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Do we, now?” Daryl teased, his eyes sparking with naughty excitement as Glenn simply kissed his lover, thanking the heavens above for Daryl’s amazing libido.

“We do, but there’s still so much to do,” Glenn replied regretfully, as he reached up to cup either side of Daryl’s gorgeous face, before pulling him into yet another equally gorgeous kiss. 

“I know,” Daryl replied, kissing Glenn once more, as he put his ever-present desire for Glenn’s body aside, and simply peered down at the younger man, and smiled. 

The look that Daryl was giving him told the younger man that he knew perfectly well about that little time restraint that they were on, but it still meant to much to Glenn that Daryl’s feelings for him were 100% completely mutual. He admired Daryl’s face for awhile longer, gazing longingly into those crystal blue eyes that he loved so much, before leaning in to kiss those soft, sweet lips of his boyfriend’s once more. 

“I love you,” Glenn said to him, still cupping his face, as Daryl smiled at him; a smile so damn gorgeous, that it would have completely knocked Glenn back on his ass if he weren’t already lying down. 

“I love you more,” Daryl replied, as he felt a similar phenomenon happening deep within him as Glenn nearly floored him with that absolutely brilliant smile of his. 

But as much as Glenn wanted to do this with Daryl all night, he knew that time was steadily slipping away from them, and if he didn’t move out from underneath Daryl soon, they would completely miss out on the Grimes family’s annual Christmas party, and facing the wrath of Lori and all of their friends was something that Glenn didn’t even want to think about. 

There would be plenty of time for them to be alone after the party was over, and besides, Daryl had just fucked him so good, making him come undone twice in less than a matter of minutes. That was more than enough to hold him over, at least for the time being. 

“I love you _most_ ,” Glenn replied back, kissing Daryl once more, before wiggling out from underneath him. Ignoring his clothes, Glenn walked over to rifle through the piles of bags that he had brought in with him when he’d first gotten home. 

“Liar,” Daryl teased, as Glenn very playfully gave him the finger and very politely told him to fuck off. 

“Mmm, ya know I love it when ya talk dirty to me,” Daryl mused, wiggling his eyebrows once again as Glenn shook his dick at him. 

Daryl then took that moment to thank whatever higher power there was for Glenn Rhee. 

After lighting up a cigarette, Daryl blew out a series of smoke rings as he watched his boyfriend with nothing but sheer adoration, admiring the gentle curves of Glenn’s perfectly toned, slim body as he continued his search for something that was in one of those bags.

Daryl then watched as Glenn’s face lit up as he snatched up a bag from a store called ‘Tis the Season’, and held it tightly to his chest. 

“Hey Daryl... you say that I’m a liar, and claim that you love me most, right?” Glenn asked, batting his eyelashes playfully as he peered upon his lover.

“’Course I do,” Daryl replied, trying to play it cool, though he knew whatever Glenn held in the bag would probably make him do something embarrassing that he really didn’t want to do. He held in a breath as he awaited for Glenn to reveal whatever was in the bag, and Glenn didn’t waste any time as he pulled the two obscenely bright red holiday sweaters out of the bag, and held them up proudly for his boyfriend to see. 

“Aren’t they amazing?!” Glenn exclaimed, his face lit up with excitement as the sight of the two sweaters caused Daryl’s mouth to drop open. 

“And look! They light up!” Glenn continued, as he flipped on the two tiny little switches inside of the bright red sweaters that made the words ‘Merry’ and ‘Christmas’ light up in green and white letters. “I bought these for us to wear tonight. Are these not the coolest fucking things you’ve ever seen?!” 

“I... literally have no words,” Daryl gawked at the sweaters that Glenn was still holding up so proudly for him to see, his face paling as he realized that he was more than likely going to have to wear that bright, flashy, flickery garment later on tonight. 

Glenn’s face fell. 

He could tell by Daryl’s reaction that he absolutely hated the sweaters, and for a split second, he almost regretted buying them. Glenn wasn’t stupid; he realized that he had been sort of pushing it, because even he could admit that the sweaters were sort of ridiculous, but still. The theme of the party _was_ an ugly Christmas sweater party, after all. 

When Glenn saw these particular sweaters at the store a little while earlier, he thought of just how damn cute it would be to roll up to Rick and Lori’s wearing those matching sweaters. Considering they didn’t have anything suitable for the ugly sweater party, he couldn’t stop himself from buying them when he was at the store earlier. 

“Daryl... please?” He asked, holding his breath momentarily as he peered hopefully at his boyfriend, giving him his best puppy dog eyes as he continued to hold the two sweaters up as proudly as he could. 

Daryl sighed. 

He knew that his fate had been sealed long before this conversation had even begun, because no matter what, Glenn was going to have his way. Glenn always had his way, because whenever the younger man looked at him like that, Daryl was all too happy to oblige Glenn in whatever it was that he so wanted.

“Of course, darlin’,” Daryl replied after a moment of staring at the set of tacky Christmas sweaters, as Glenn practically flew over to clutch him as tightly as he could. 

The smile on Glenn’s face and the steady stream of kisses that Glenn was currently assaulting him with was more than worth it. 

It really didn’t matter if it was the most degrading thing in the universe; for if Glenn wanted for Daryl to do something, then he would do it, because in the end, Daryl would do positively anything for his boyfriend. 

That’s right; Daryl Dixon would do absolutely anything in the world, as long as it was for Glenn. And tonight, he intended to do exactly that.

So, it was settled. In a matter of hours, Daryl would be wearing the very obnoxious Christmas sweater that his darling boyfriend had picked out for him, because tonight was the annual Grimes family Christmas party. For their circle of friends, it was the social event of the year, but tonight was special for Daryl for an entirely different set of reasons. 

It isn’t like Daryl had never been to one of Rick and Lori’s holiday parties. In fact, both he and Glenn had been in attendance to all of their parties since they became acquainted with the Grimes family once they moved in to the neighborhood almost three years ago. 

Tonight, however, was the first year that Glenn and Daryl would be attending the annual party as a _couple_. It took a hell of a lot of broken hearts for them to realize that they belonged together. Deep down they really always knew... 

Actually, _all_ of their friends knew long before Daryl and Glenn themselves knew that they were soulmates. 

After all, previously in the year, they attended the Valentine’s Day extravaganza that Rick and Lori threw (as best friends, and nothing more), Lori forced the two to join in as a couple on their version of ‘The Newlywed Game’, and Glenn and Daryl managed to beat out the couples that had been together for years for the coveted “Couple of the Year” award... 

As if the evidence wasn’t already overwhelming that the two of them should be together, the fact that they were nearly undefeated at that game really should have tipped them off that they truly were meant to be. 

They were casual friends before they became roommates. Living together brought them closer to one another, and soon, they were inseparable. They had been through one bad job after the next, seen failed relationship after failed relationship, and everything in between... and now here they were, finally together, at long last. 

“I love you,” Glenn spoke out of nowhere, which brought the older man back to this moment with him, and out of his thoughts. 

“I love you more,” Daryl replied, with a sincerity in his voice, and a smile so damn sweet that it caused the younger man to absolutely melt inside. 

Glenn really doesn’t know how he failed to see it before they started dating, but it was clear to him now, because it was obvious in every last little thing that Daryl Dixon said or did, that he did in fact love Glenn with every last little fiber of his entire being.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the stunning conclusion to this gorgeous little saga, a little Christmas fic that will be titled "Santa Baby" <3


End file.
